


Coming Out, Ian Gallagher Style.

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Fake Enemies [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt:"Everyone keeps trying to set us up but we've secretly been dating for years."***Set before "Clothing Mishaps."Ian's family can tell Mickey likes Ian. They don't know that the supposed enemies have already been dating for three years. Each member of the family tries (and fails) to set the two up. Ian foils all their plans.NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Coming Out, Ian Gallagher Style.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makesmefree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesmefree/gifts).



> HELLO. WELCOME TO THE ANGER INDUCED FICS I CALL JAIME'S BLIND RAGED WRITING. I AM VERY MAD RIGHT NOW. THE SHAMELESS WRITERS JUST CONFIRMED IN A LIVE STREAM THAT MICKEY IS NOT COMING BACK. SHE MADE A JOKE OF OUR MISERY AND I AM MAD. "OH YOU WANT MICKEY BACK? HAVEN'T HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE." SHE LOOKS LIKE A JANET SO I AM JUST GOING TO SAY: FUCK OFF JANET. GOODBYE AND ENJOY MY SHAMELESS INDUCED BLIND RAGED WRITING.

Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher have always had an  _unusual_ relationship in the eyes of the Gallagher family. 

 

In a sense where Mickey was completely obvious in the fact that he was in love with Ian.

 

Each Gallagher has tried multiple times to get the boys together, even little Liam.

 

**Lip.**

 

Surprisingly, the person who wanted the two to get together the most was the mighty Lip Gallagher. He believed that Ian deserved somebody who would love him unconditionally. Lip saw the way Mickey looked at Ian, instantly knowing that the former would do nothing to hurt his brother. He knew people and he knew Mickey would never screw over his brother.

 

Well, that, and his girlfriend Mandy told him her brother liked Ian.

 

So, Lip, being the genius he was, devised a plan to get his brother and Mickey Milkovich together.

 

*** 

 

"Did you text Mickey?" Lip asked Mandy, excitedly. Lip had a plan to get Ian and Mickey alone together. Mandy just giggled and nodded.

 

"Yeah, man. 'Course I did!" She lied. Truthfully, Mandy had texted Ian. The trio was _still_ laughing at the plan Lip had come up with. It was corny and stupid and most certainly would not work. 

 

"Okay. You need to leave and then I'll leave so they have to be alone in the room together. It's perfect!" Lip rushed out, his words coming out so fast they're kind of slurred. Mandy almost feels bad. 

 

Almost.

 

There was a knock at the door and suddenly Mandy was being pushed out the back door, Lip right behind her. They peered into the window to see Ian rush down the steps to answer the door. Lip's eyes widen when Ian looks directly at them through the window. His mouth falls open when Ian grabs Mickey and pulls him in for a kiss. Even Mandy seemed shocked at the turn of events. 

 

Coming out, Ian Gallagher style. One Gallagher down, four to go. 

 

**Debbie.**

 

It was no secret that Debbie was a hopeless romantic. She, in all her fourteen years of living, had never been looked at in the way that Mickey Milkovich looks at her brother. Ian had lucked out and he didn't even know it. It made Debbie angry to think about, she had trouble finding boys all the time and Ian had a guy who was head over heels for him and he didn't even notice!

 

Debbie called for a movie night the day she knew Carl, Liam, and Fiona wouldn't be around. She invited Mandy and Mickey to tag along with her, Ian, and Lip. She knew Mandy and Lip would escape ten minutes in, leaving Ian and Mickey alone on the sofa. 

 

Ten minutes into the movie night, Debbie looked over to see Mandy's retreating form up the stairs and no sign of Lip. She glanced at Ian and Mickey to see if they were cuddling or anything but sighed in disappointment to see them with space between their bodies. 

 

"Debs?" Ian asked. At her nod, he continued. "Can you get Mickey and I beers? Please?" Debbie just smiled and nodded retreating into the kitchen to get the desired drinks and maybe some popcorn. She mulled over her plan, trying to work out what she was doing wrong. 

 

Deciding to let the night take its course, Debbie made her way back into the living room with drinks and snacks, only to stop dead in her tracks.

 

There was Mickey Milkovich, laying on top of Ian. They had gotten more horizontal since she left and Ian was now resting with his back against the armrest. Mickey had one arm hooked over Ian's neck and the other resting on his collarbone. Mickey appeared to be on the brink of sleep and had a bright smile on his face. Debbie just sucked in a silent gasp and tried to work out what the  _hell_ she was witnessing. 

 

Ian looked up and smiled at Debbie's shocked face. 

 

"Oh thanks, Debs!" Ian whispered, reaching out a long arm for the beers. He put his arm back around Mickey's waist after taking a sip, kissing the other boy's temple. 

 

Two down, three Gallaghers to go.

 

**Carl.**

 

Carl was a little less subtle about his approach. He knew Mickey liked Ian and after some snooping Carl found out that Ian definitely reciprocated those feelings. That was all Carl needed before he approached Ian the next day. This was not his best plan, he just planned to plant the seed in Ian's head. 

 

Everybody knew Carl started his plans with something super simple and then jumped to the absolute extremes as his Plan B. 

 

There was no in between. 

 

So, Carl approached Ian the next day and said: "Hey. I'm going out for an hour. If I come back and you're not fucking Mickey, I'm going to stab you in the nuts." He hadn't meant for it to work, he'd just wanted Ian to think about it. 

 

But, when Carl came home he smiled. The sounds were echoing throughout the entire house. The bed banging against the wall and the steady chant of  _fuck, yes,_ and  _Ian_ were the only sounds that could be heard and they were fucking  _loud._  

 

Three down, two Gallaghers to go. 

 

**Fiona.**

 

"So, why don't you invite Mickey over for dinner tonight?" Fiona asked Ian over breakfast, smiling brightly at her younger brother. Ian shifted, face red, before smiling up at Fiona. 

 

"Sorry, Fiona. I actually have plans to eat with somebody tonight." Fiona's smile dropped and she went back towards the laundry, ready to switch over its current load. Fiona was inaudibly grumbling to herself, obviously annoyed. Ian couldn't tell if her annoyance was about Ian missing dinner, Ian missing dinner with  _Mickey_ , or a combination of both. Ian just smiled and devised his own plan that would probably scar his tough sister.

 

***

 

Fiona was clearing the plates after dinner, grumbling once again at the fact that everybody bolted out the front door after dinner. She turned off the sink when she finished the dishes and startled when she heard a groan come from upstairs. Fiona listened, and she couldn't quite make out who the groan sounded like but it sounded like the person was in pain. Deciding it was worth the risk, she started her trek up the stairs. 

 

Coming up to the boys' room, she heard the groan again and immediately opened the door. Fiona took in the scene before her, face growing hot and surprise rising up in her stomach. Realizing what was going on and the fact that the groaning was coming from Mickey of all people, Fiona uttered an urgent apology. Quickly shutting the door, Fiona tried to process what the  _fuck_ she just witnessed. 

 

 _Well,_ she thought.  _I guess that's what he meant when he said he was eating with somebody else._

 

Four down, one tiny Gallagher to go. 

 

**Liam.**

 

Because Liam was four years old, he didn't believe in the complicated plans the grown-ups used to get Ian and Mickey together. 

 

Liam just saw that they sat next to each other at dinner. Smiling, the child slid from his newly acquired "big boy" chair and ran over to where the two sat. Stopping mid-conversation, seven pairs of confused eyes looked down at the child. 

 

Liam giggled before taking hold of Mickey's left hand. Holding the pinky, he grabbed Ian's right pinky and connected the two. Still giggling, he ran back over to his seat. Liam glanced at the two in time to see them tangle their fingers together and share a quick, happy peck. 

 

All the Gallaghers down. None to go.  

**Author's Note:**

> fuck off, Janet. sorry this was so shitty. for my friends alissa and sydney who share my gallavich rage. thanks alissa for the prompt idea. love you.


End file.
